Fury of the Storm
by spiceymeatball
Summary: The tale of a young man from a distant warring village that has come to Konoha to become a true warrior like his late father. But when he ventures back to his home after the great attack on Konoha, Shien finds himself in a major predicament.
1. Chapter 1

_hello and welcome to my first installment _

_i have alot of stuff written on it already...but never enough time to keep up with my typing_

_reviews are very appreciated...be sure to leave me a name so i can review back!!_

_hasta for now...heres the first chapter..hope all of you like it_

**Ch. 1: A New Home**

"Damn this thing is heavy," a young boy said as he lifted a box into an empty apartment.

He placed the box on the floor gently. "I'm going to have to put you three on a serious diet later. 'Lil doggies should not be that heavy to carry," he said out loud. Then he turned around and began to gather more boxes and bags from outside the door and place them into the apartment. Soon enough, everything was inside, and he locked the door behind him. He began to rummage around the boxes until he found what he was looking for. It was a scroll that gave him information for the time and location of a special meeting he had to attend later that day with the leader of the town. He was still fairly new to the town, and didn't know where many things were. So he made the best of it and decided to unpack his belongings as he moved into his new home.

"So, did you hear about the new kid?" Naruto asked as Sakura walked into the classroom.

"They say that he is really strong, and he comes from a village no one has ever heard of!"

"Naruto, you are way too loud. And yes I have heard of the new guy. He moved into the top floor of the apartment complex where my friend lives. He is supposed to be meeting with the Third today about where he stands in training here in the village. Personally, I think they are making way too much of a deal about this kid," Sakura said as she took her seat.

"Well, I don't know, I'm just excited to see this new guy as soon as possible. Kakashi said that the village he is from had a big civil war. It nearly wiped out their home, and that it never stops raining there," Naruto said. "Hmmm….a place where it never stops raining. I think I heard from someone before about a place called Thunder Mountains where it never stops raining. You think that might be the place?" he continued.

It was just like any other long, boring day for the Third. Same schedule as always, come to work, sit behind his desk, and do paperwork all day long until he could find a chance to escape and wander around the village. But today was different; they had a newcomer in the village from a distant region. And it was his duty to make him feel welcome, and introduce him to his new home in Konoha.

It was a little after 12 o'clock when the twin doors to the meeting room opened to reveal a young man in a dark blue cloak with white stripes.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" the Third asked nicely.

"I was told to come here at 12:30 today for a meeting regarding my stay," the young man replied.

"Oh, yes. You must be..."

"Shien Tatabera, sir," Shien interrupted.

"Yes, let's see here. Do you have your paperwork?" the Third asked.

"Yes, sir."

Shien walked up to the long table and handed a large scroll to the Hokage.

"Well…let's see now," the Third said to himself as he opened the scroll to read Shien's records, "Shien Tatabura: Age 14: Height: 5 feet 10 inches; you lived in the Village Hidden in the Storm…" A few gasps came from others at the table. "Hmm…It also says that your skills and practices have ranked you in the Chuunin rank. Well now, that is impressive at your age. But before you can train as a Chuunin, I'm afraid that you will have to be tested. It's impossible to plan that test right now, but I can promise you that we will ready for you tomorrow."

"That will be fine Hokage-sana," Shien replied. "Thank you, sir. And I will be here early tomorrow."

"Good, I will send a message to your regarding the time and place. Until then, take a look around town, I am sure you will enjoy your stay with us," the Third said to Shien.

Shien thanked the Hokage one last time, took a low bow, and then left through the door he entered from.

As soon as the door closed behind Shien, one of the council members cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hokage," the man said, "is it true that that young man is from the Storm Village?" he asked. "You do remember what happened there, don't you? There has been civil war in that village for almost twenty years now. And if I remember correctly, Shienta Tatabura was one of the six who were commanders in that war! We can't possibly house the son of the man who nearly brought his own war into our village!" he exclaimed.

The Hokage crossed his arms and looked over Shien's information. "But that is where it stands," the Third replied. "The war ended with the deaths of all six of them nearly a year ago. He may be his son, but he wants to follow the path of the Shinobi Warrior. He is the son, he is not his father, and I am confident that he will do great things as a member of our village. Besides, he is still a child; we cannot deny him a dream because of past events that were beyond his control. So, councilman, that will be the end of that discussion." The Third closed his eyes and took a long puff from his pipe.

"Well, at least that's over with." Shien said happily as he walked down the street. He was feeling kind of hungry since he had to skip breakfast, so he decided to look for a small place to eat at.

Shien walked into the commerce section, and the sounds and smells in the streets hit him like a pile of bricks. But he was never one to go to really big public places. So he set out looking for a small place to eat.

"Alright guys! That's enough for today," Asuma yelled as Choji, Ino, and Shikamara struggled to catch their breath. Asuma was proud of his team that day, they had been working very hard since early that morning and as a reward, he had promised to buy them lunch at the Ramen Shop. It wasn't a very long trip to the Ramen Shop, so Asuma encouraged his squad to run to the shop or else he wouldn't buy them seconds. They hustled to the shop and sat at the bar to enjoy their meal.

But there was something else in the shop that was catching Ino's eye. On the far side of the bar was a guy about their age dressed in a blue cloak with white stripes. He had long platinum hair and was sitting eating alone. However, all Ino could think was how cute she thought he looked, and she immediately ran over to try and get his attention.

She walked over to him and leaned over next to him, "Hey there! What's your name stranger?" she said flirtatiously. Shien paid he no notice, and continued to eat his ramen. "Hey! My name is Ino. What's yours?" she tried again.

But like a brick wall, Shien remained silent. Ino looked back at her friends, Choji was already on his third bowl and Shika Maru was busily saying that he was gonna choke, while trying to finish his bowl without losing his appetite.

"Hey, my name's Ino," she said a little louder, "What's your name?"

But still Shien sat quietly slurping his Ramen. Ino began to hear choking from behind her, and turns in time to see Asuma attempting the Heimlich on Choji while Shika Maru told him he should have eaten slower.

"Humph….It's those losers' faults he won't speak to me," she thought to herself. Maybe he will talk if I can assure that I'm not really with them.

"Waiter, my check please," Shien said softly.

Ino didn't hear him order the check, she was still busy talking to herself and asking herself why she puts up with her teammates. It was at this moment that Shien decided to look up at the scene going on next to him. 'Huh,' he grunted, 'doesn't look like a very smart bunch to me.' The girl is way too loud, the other two guys don't look like much, and I guess it's their teacher, doesn't look like much either," Shien thought.

The waiter returned with Shien's change and Shein then left without anyone noticing.

"Oh you bunch of blockheads!" yelled Ino. Then she turned around only to discover an empty space.

"Oh danng it!" she hollered.

"Hey guys, I'm home," Shien called from the door. "Irou, Yariza, Zanji!"

The padding of feet was heard and three small dogs came running down the hall. There was a black one, a red one, and a green one; they were each the size of a large soup bowl. Shien grabbed three leashes from a nearby drawer and attached them to each of his dogs and led them to the door.

"Alright, let's go out and check out this place."

The first place they went to was the training field, where he let the three pups run around for a little while. Then he stopped by the school where he watched one of the lessons, but had to leave because Yariza got nervous. Then it was off to walk around the village where Shien bought himself a new cloak and shoes; and some food for dinner.

After it was starting to get dark, Shien decided it would be time to head home and get ready for his sparring match the next day and to get some rest.

…….Shien's Dream……………………

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Shien yelled hysterically.

"It was a trap! She was guiding us and then a large pack of monstrous creatures attacked us. She told us to run, that she would hold them back. That was almost an hour ago," the two merchants sniveled.

"Ahhh….Shit!" Shien yelled smashing his fist on a table and breaking it in two.

"Where did you last see her?" he asked.

"By the waterfall north of the woods. There were other shinobi with those creatures also," they replied.

But Shien didn't waste any time and grabbed his cloak and ran off into the forest. He made his familiar hand signals. "Burst of speed!" and he then began to run towards the area the merchants told him about.

'You better not be dead li'l girl.' He thought to himself.

It seemed like forever before he reached the waterfall. He looked over the trees and saw the young girl still fighting to the best of her abilities. She was a wild blur as she flew and twisted in the air. But a big bear like creature had suddenly approached her from behind and was able to get off a series of deep cuts on her back.

"Burst of strength!"

"Shien?" Loran whispered as she heard his faint cry.

The bear like beast was fast upon her trying to bite down onto one of her limbs. She was suddenly caught between the base of a tree and the creature as it stood at its full height, but a blue blur appeared in front of her and the creature fell to the ground.

"Are you ok, Loran?" Shien asked.

"Uh..they managed to attack my back. But I should be alright," she responded.

"Just concentrate on healing yourself," with that, he sprung from his fighter's stance and attacked. It didn't take long to finish the remaining creatures. He checked the surrounding area but didn't find anything else around. Shien returned to Loran and checked her back. Her healing powers had gotten most of the scarring, but he gave her ointment from a pouch to prevent infection. "Alright, let's get back to tow-." SCHLINK

Shien looked down at his chest and saw the sword protruding from it.

"Shien!" Loran called.

Shien awoke in a cold sweat. He quickly felt his chest and found no markings.

"Huh, just a bad dream. But who is Loran?" he asked himself.

Shien knew that sword from the dream. It was Tatsumasa, the Dragon's Fang. It was his father's sword and had been given to Shien before the Great Shogun died. But that weapon of destruction he had thrust into the Spirit Stone outside his village where his father was buried. The sword only obeyed those who it thought could control it. There was no way to remove the sword from its resting place unless it wanted you to.

Shien got up and went to his kitchen for a drink of cold water. That had been the third time that week that he had had that dream, and it always ended with him awakening in a cold sweat. It was nearly daybreak, so Shien decided to get dressed and leave for his test. Shien left food for his pets, picked up his blue and white striped coat, and then headed out the door and into the village.

Since it was still a little early, Shien stopped by a small coffee shop and ordered a bagel and coffee for his breakfast. He finished quickly and walked to the meeting hall. It was early morning, but the building remained open all night. Shien reported upstairs to where he was told to arrive at the day before. He pushed open the door and walked up to the tables.

"Ah, Shien-san. We were not expecting you for another hour or so, but we are ready if you are?" the third said calmly.

"Yes, I am ready, Hokage-sama," Shien replied.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH!! CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP AND RUNNING...WORKING OVER TIME NOW THAT SCHOOL IS FINALLY DONE WITH

WOOT!!

well...give me some feedback and stuff...i worked a while on reparing this chapter before i put it up because i didnt like the way it flowed before. so please tell me if it works.

hasta and thanx a mil.

-spicey-

p.s. once again my computer didnt let me set up any kind of way to make breask in the pages like lines...so please downrate because of it...its just a technical difficulty that i cannot avoid. So i decided to cheat and put some gentle reminders of there being a space or just a break

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I have thought closely on who would be a good match for you, so I have asked a high-ranking Anbu to test you," the Third said calmly to Shien.

"Yes, sir. That will be fine," Shien replied.

"Good, now if you would please report to the training grounds, your opponent will be waiting for you there."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Shien bowed and then left through the door.

**SPACE**

Shien was still pretty new to the village, so he did not know exactly where the training rounds were. Shien frantically looked for a sign or someone that could give him directions. Eventually, Shien pulled into a small shop and asked the lady in charge if she knew which way the grounds were. After a few minutes discussing the proper directions, Shien walked out of the shop and proceeded to walk calmly to his destination. Shien finally arrived safely at the training grounds and searched the area for any signs of the person he was supposed to meet. No one was any where near the vicinity of the training grounds, so Shien picked up the collar of his jacket, and leaned against a tree to wait patiently.

**2 hours later**

"So you're the guy I'm testing today, huh?" came a soft voice from behind Shien.

'What the deuce!' Shien thought, 'How did she sneak up on me like that?'

"So, Shien is it? My name's Asakura Yoruba. I'm one of the highest ranked Anbu of this village, and I will be your sparring opponent today," Akira said calmly from behind Shien.

Shien turned around to have a look at his opponent. She was about his height, long black hair, and a pretty fit body. She was very striking to look at, and had an aura about her that could be the source of many, many missions.

"I've been observing you for the last hour or so. Seems like you were trying to concentrate on my position for a while, then I thought you had fallen asleep, but now I see you're ready. So, past introductions, you know why we are here, shall we start?" Asakura said.

"Ok, I'm ready to begin whenever you are Asakura-sensei," Shien replied.

"Good, let's start with your weapon work. The object of this part is to land three hits on your opponent. I'll be using a wooden Katana. Since this is just a test, and we don't want to kill each other right now, it will be with only non-lethal weapons, that's why all of the stuff is wooden,' she explained.

"Ok, then is it okay if I used the twin swords?" Shien replied.

"Yeah, help yourself. Just move to the opposite side of the field when you are ready to begin," Asakura replied.

Shien moved towards the small pile of weapons and picked out to identical short swords, and then immediately walked to the opposite side of the field. Both Shinobi got into their beginning stances, and leapt into battle. Asakura began with a feint thrust and immediately switched it to parry Shien's downward attack, followed immediately with a maneuver to land a heavy hit with her palm to Shien's chest.

'She is really fast,' Shine thought, ' she read ever one of my moves and then was able to get a hand on me."

They charged at one another again, this time, Shien used his left hand blade to parry and deflect Asatura's quick attacks then land a quick slap on her shoulder with the flat side of his blade. But they did not stop. Both were astounded with each other's abilities as they deflected one attack after another. Finally, both had scored two hits on one another, and their weapons had been reduced to splinters.

"How about we finish it off in melee combat?" Asakura proposed. "Rules are simple, any Jutsus are allowed. No weapons, and to win you have to make the other fall. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you mind if I remove my vest and shirt? Getting kind of warm right now," Shien responded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was about to do the same. This is a really good match, you have a lot of skill for such a young man," She replied.

Shien removed his clothing and stood in his pants, barefoot, and no shirt. Shien could feel the sweat slowly coming down his back as he tossed his cloak and clothes onto the ground near by.

Asakura did the same but wore a blue tank top and her long pants. Shien took a look at her and spotted a scar on her right shoulder.

'Looks like a wound from on of her mission's. Must have gone deep to be that big,' he thought.

"Alright, ready Shien?"

"Ready when you are!" Shien yelled as he began to make a series of hand signals.

Asakura watched his movements and quickly summoned a dozen perfect clones to her side.

"Burst of Speed!" Shien shouted.

Shien blitzed to where Asakura was standing, but when he attacked at the form, only a clone was left to take the brunt of the attack. Asakura then charged directly from behind Shien and gave a sharp kick into his rib cage.

'Got him,' Asakura thought as she saw the clone fly into a tree. But as she watched the form hit the trunk, it poofed into smoke to reveal one of her own shadow-clones.

'Where did he go?' Asakura thought. As she looked at the splintered trunk of he tree she had sent her shadow clone through.

"Burst of strength!"

'There he is.'

Shien came running down the hill to her left. But with him came the remaining ten shadow clones that she had made before. Asakura went onto the defensive as the clones unleashed a series of attacks on their former master.

'How am I being attacked by my own clones?' Asakura wondered as she dodged the attacks and she dismissed the shadow clones before they could do any serious damage to her. Asakura stood in bewilderment as she looked around her.

'He's a lot better than I thought, apparently,' Asakura thought to herself. 'Now where did he go to this time?'

Asakura looked around her, trying to search out the tiniest bit of chakra in the forest made by Shien. She could sense nothing. It was almost like he had completely disappeared. 'He couldn't have just disappeared,' Asakura thought as she walked calmly to the middle of the training field.

"Secret Technique! Flurry of the Storm!" Shien cried.

Asakura heard the voice coming from a tree not to far away.

'Found him. Alright, time to see what this guy is really made of,' Asakura thought as she began to form a small chakra barrier around her body.

All of a sudden, the sky completely darkened, and great amounts of rain began to fall from the heavens. The wind picked up ferociously, and lightening bolts split through the air. Asakura looked up at the sky, wondering how Shien could have summoned the storm like he did.

"Here you go Asakura-sensei, one of the strongest moves I know. Rrrrrr!"

The storm slowly began to stop, all of the rain and thunder and lightening seemed to disappear, the only thing that remained was the very dark sky above them. Asakura suddenly realized that she was unable to move. Asakura looked over to where Shien was standing, a small black orb beginning to form in the palm of his hand. The orb began to grow until it was as large as a melon.

"The power of the storm! Secret technique! Orb of the storm!"

Asakura couldn't move, it was as if she was frozen in place. Shien moved in one quick motion, and with the palm of his hand collided the orb in to Asakura's chest. She soared into the air and crashed into a tree. Their bout was over.

**SPACE**

"Asakura-sensei! Asakura-sensei! Wake up!" Shien shouted.

Asakura woke up and tried to stand on her feet, but she couldn't.

"I'm very sorry sensei. I didn't mean to do so gather that much energy from the storm," Shien said calmly.

"How did you learn such a move at your age?" Asakura asked.

"It is a move that only a few members of my family are able to perform. We are taught how to fight at an early age, so that when we are older we can serve the military purposes of the other countries. That is what storm village was made for unfortunately." Shien explained.

"What do you mean?" Asakura asked as she attempted to rise to her feet before falling back again.

"Well you see," started Shien while taking a seat on the floor and lying back,

"Our village was founded years ago by the five countries making up this continent. Everyone decided that our home would be the location of a secret village that would breed the training of a special military force that could be used by any of the countries. But eventually, the generals that were handpicked began to turn power hungry, and were eventually driven to war with not only one another, but also into the great ninja war as well. Our people were led into combat against one another, each tribe supporting different groups. Eventually, after the first war ended, this parked rivalries and htreds between the clans. And we began our own civil war for complete control of the mountain village. The six clans fought for many years, even nearly bringing Konoha village into the midst of battle. But eventually, the six warlords were eventually killed. And their surviving wives decided to make the village into a non-military village again. Instead they tried to focus on how to get rid of the endless storm that has plagued the village for many years, and also for a way for all of the clans to live together in peace. Everything turned out for the better. I am descended from one of the Lords that led the civil war and fought for its rule. He was my own father actually, and he taught and gave me the power to handle the orb of the storm. A move that he had brought with him from his original home. That's how I learned it, and that is also how I came here, in order to learn more about my powers and become a great warrior just like my father was," Shien finished.

"That's quite an interesting history of yours. I'm surprised that the five countries would actually do such a thing, yet I don' believe that it would never cross their minds. Either way, I think your test is finally over with today," Asakura said as she finally brought herself to her feet. "Come on! I know a nice little café we can go to eat at without too much noise," Asakura smiled as she picked up her over shirt and vest.

"Alright then," Shien replied as he put a shirt on and picked up his cloak.

**SPACE**

The two left the small café with their bellies full and went to the meeting hall where the Third was waiting for them.

"Ah, Asakura. Glad to see you back. Did you and Shien have a good morning?" the Third smiled.

"Eh, it got kind of warm, but it was all good in the end. On the plus side I do have the report on his test," Asakura replied.

"Alright then, state your decision."

"Sir, on your request of movement to Chuunin, I will have to deny it," she stated.

"Wait! What are - ?" Shien started.

"Let me finish please. Shien is in fact beyond the level of the Chuunin. That is why I request that he be placed as a minor agent in my squad," Asakura finished.

Shien was astounded. 'Did she just say for me to be Spec Ops?' he asked himself.

"Very well, I will allow it. I am leaving him under your supervision and custody during his stay. You are to watch over him, and make sure that he knows his way around the village and learns his lessons before he can take up his duties as a part of you squad. That is my final ruling. Elder Council? Any objections? " the Third asked calmly.

"None," the council finally said after a few brief moments of conversing.

"Then you are both dismissed," the Third said roughly.

Shien and Asakura both gave a low bow and departed through the small double doors.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Asakura said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Definitely: Shien replied, still shocked from the ruling.

"Well, I'll show you around the village and then we can discuss the history and the geography of the continent with you so you can understand everything there is to know about your surroundings when we are out on missions. It's going to be a long couple of weeks, and then we finally hold your meeting with the Hokage to finally make it official. You will have to create your own mask of course, that essential. Along with memorizing the hundred rules, the list goes on and on my friend…," Asakura continued talking for another good 2 hours as she guided Shien through the entire village.

"Well, as I said, I will be sure to contact you later to set up meetings to teach you during my spare time Shien," Asakura said as they pulled up to where Shien's apartment was.

"This your place?" Asakura asked looking up at the tall building.

"Yeah, it's not much, but its home."

"Well, stop looking all gloomy. You have a lot of hard wok ahead of you my friend. So now, let me have the honor to be the first to welcome you to the grand city of Konoha," Asakura said with a large smile on her face.

Shien looked up at her and smiled as well. 'Konoha village huh?' he thought. 'I'm already starting to like it here.' Shien smiled back and said a brief good buy as he ran up the twelve remaining flights of stairs.

**SPACE **

**LOLZ...I ACTUALLY JUST WANTED TO PUT THAT ONE THERE **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT...NOW BEFORE I SCARE YOU AWAY...PLEASE REVIEW...**

**BOO!! **


End file.
